Within Her Eyes
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Struggling through the crowded streets of Lowtown, Anders and Hawke take some time to get out of the blistering heat to contemplate and reflect. Suggestive themes present. F!Hawke/Anders.


Within Her Eyes

By Jackie Almasy

* * *

Hawke looked over her shoulder at the grumbling coming behind her. Giggling gently, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face at the sight of Anders. Carrying a large chest in both arms, he struggled to keep up with her pace through the Lowtown crowds.

"Hawke, you think you could slow down? Perhaps just a little?"

Turning to face him, Hawke shifted the large cloth sack on her shoulder. Placing her free hand on her hip, she tilted her head curiously at the mage behind her. Anders looked over the chest with a frown of annoyance at how heavy the chest was. However, it quickly faded at seeing that infamous smile of hers.

It always made him stop in his tracks at how beautiful it was. The way her brown eyes twinkled with just a touch of mischievousness every time they got into an argument. Somehow she always seemed to win every disagreement they got into.

"_Maker's breath she will be the death of me."_

"Cat got your tongue my love?'

He grinned at her playing, chuckling as he readjusted the chest in his arms. Beginning to walk alongside her with a new zest, he carefully weaved his way through the crowded bazaar.

"Are you sure you want to part with these?" He asked curiously, wishing to understand her motives behind this unexpectedly generous act.

"I am sure Anders. As much as it saddens me, it is not right for me to keep everything that belonged to Mother." Her pace slowed, the once lively grin slowly fading to a sad frown as the memories came back.

"Hawke, let's stop over there for a second." Anders motioned to a small corner along the streets with multiple covered crates and barrels. Out of the way of the massive amounts of people, Hawke began to protest but sighed in defeat. Following him to the sides of the massive crowds, the unexpected cool of the buildings shadows caused her to let out a breath of relief.

Anders lowered the chest to one of the barrels with a loud thud. Wiping his hands against each other, the concerned mage turned back to Hawke. Taking her large cloth sack from her shoulders tenderly, he placed it gingerly against the same barrel on the ground.

"Marian, look at me." Anders brought one arm around her waist before placing his free hand to her face. He brought her saddened gaze up to meet his worried look. Locking his eyes with hers, he pushed locks of hair away from her face.

"You don't need to pretend around me. If anyone can understand your suffering, you know it's me." His tone was soft but firm, trying to get across his message of concern to her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into a firm but loving hug against his chest.

He placed his chin on top of her head. Closing his eyes in relief at feeling of her arms come around him, he shuddered lightly at feeling her fingers toy with his clothes along his spine. He tried his best to ignore his sudden erratic heartbeat. This wasn't about him. It was about her and her need of comfort.

"I know that even going into your Mother's room was hard enough. How you managed to sort through anything is beyond me." He looked down to her face, never loosening his hold on her.

"But are you sure that you want to part with some of your Mother's letters and mementos? To be honest, I am not sure that your Uncle deserves them. When you lived with him, all he did was gripe and groan about it."

Hawke continued to listen to him carefully, shifting uncomfortably on her feet somewhat. Anders had a point but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Would you mind if I asked you why you feel he deserves such treasures? I know I never knew your Mother. Maker knows I wanted to know to make time to get to know the woman who raised you."

Hawke couldn't help but chuckle causing a small grin to emerge at the comment. The sight of her grin lightened Anders mood a little, causing him to smile as well at her. The lively spark of life had returned a little bit to her eyes. It suited her so much better.

"I bear no ill will to Uncle even if what he did to Bethany and I was wrong." Hawke began softly, trying to collect her thoughts together.

"Even though Mother was furious at Uncle for selling our grandparent's estate, she never once raised a hand to him or tossed him aside. When we finally got our home back, she still made time to see him every week and talk. She'd never admit to us but she loved him dearly."

She glance a look at the chest on the barrel beside them. Hawke felt her throat tighten a little at a sudden rush of emotions as she brought her attention away.

"Uncle was the only immediate family she had left from her childhood. The letters and drawings I found. They are from a lifetime long before my siblings and I came into the pictures. Though Uncle will not talk about it with us, I think they had some good memories."

She raised a hand to his face, running the palm of her hand along Anders slightly prickly stubble. Anders remained as quiet as he could, genuinely interested in hearing her out.

"E-Even though Uncle blames me for Mother's death, I want him to have some of her mementos. Don't think that I am not keeping what is important to me." Hawke brought her fingers to his lips, gently running her fingertips along the upper and bottom parts.

"But I am not the monster Uncle claims. He can have the items that mean something to him and I will keep what items are special to me." The sudden genuine smile that spread over her face took Anders by shock.

"It's only been a month since Mother has died and every night, you have held me as long as it took to calm my tears and let me drift off to sleep. I know I've kept you sometimes from your patients and I'm sorry for it Anders."

"Andraste's flaming knickers Hawke!" Anders breathed out in surprise at her words. Looking up in confusion, Hawke's eyes widened to taller mage suddenly lowering his lips to hers. Kissing her deeply and possessively, Hawke moaned lightly in surprise before letting her eyelids close completely.

Leaning her back against the wall of the building, Anders pushed his body up against hers enough to nearly block her from sight. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, his palm wandered up and down her back feeling the leather texture of her rogue armor. Pulling apart momentarily, he panted only long enough to catch his breath.

Eagerly pulling him back down for more, Hawke deepened the kisses more. Running her tongue along his lips, Anders groaned as he granted her access to his mouth. Beckoning her back into her mouth, Anders eagerly followed her lead in the passionate kiss.

Finally separating after what seemed like hours later, Anders panted as he placed one more tender kiss on the tip of her nose. Grinning at her light coo of approval at the sign of affection, the mage lovingly placed his forehead to hers.

"You silly woman." His voice was gruff, roughed around the edges from the raw passion they just shared. "I would never abandon you in your time of need. I love you and would do anything to keep you happy."

"I know Anders. Trust me, I know." The warmth of her gentle nature returned to her eyes and smile. Raising a hand to cup his cheek, she leaned in to give one gentle kiss.

"Still doesn't mean I won't feel guilty about it." Looking back and forth to make sure no one was around to listen in on their personal conversation, Hawke leaned up to bring her lips to his ear.

"Do you think tonight we could get some alone time?"

Her seductive tone made him shudder, sending a chill up and down his spine at a rate that seemed unholy. He groaned in response.

"Sweetheart, you keep this up and I'll take you right here." Chuckling deep from his chest, Anders nuzzles her face.

"I need to spend some time in the clinic today. But tonight, when I return, I would be more than happy to."

"I'll hold you to it love." Hawke responded gently. Taking a moment to just stare into his brown eyes, she lets out a deep breath before motioning to the items.

"Come on, we should get these to Uncle's house and hope he isn't drunk this time." Leaning down to pick up the cloth bag, her smile of amusement returned as Anders groaned under the weight of the chest again.

Walking towards the Old Slums, Anders looked over to the woman next to him with a seductive grin.

"You think we could play 'The Naughty Mage and the Helpless Recruit' again?"

Laughing heartily, Hawke ignored all the sudden looks of annoyance shot her way. Walking closer to him, she winked at him.

"Maybe if you're a good little mage."

* * *

_This little one shot was the result of needing fluff. I am romancing Anders for my second Dragon Age II play through and man, is it ever a stab in the heart!_

_Anyways, this is dedicated to my friend Amy who is madly in love with Anders._

_Musical inspiration: "In Her Eyes" by Josh Groban._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Dragon Age II is copyrighted by BioWare and Electronic Arts. I own nothing.


End file.
